Detention
by leasha
Summary: DISCONTINUED Bella and the rest of the Cullens get detention, on a Saturday, from 8 a.m. to 3 p.m. They spend the day spying, talking, playing pranks and a bunch of other fun things. OOC. Better summary on profile.
1. How We Got In trouble

1_Detention _

_Chapter 1: How We Got In Trouble_

It was Saturday and most of the teenagers at Forks High School were sleeping in, whereas six others couldn't. Well, five of them couldn't sleep at all, as in never ever, because they were vampires. The other teen was just a regular human with sweet smelling blood. But back to the point. The six of them were all at school. For you see, they had gotten detention, and as odd as that was for them, they had no choice. The day before detention is when they all got in trouble.

_-------_

_Edward and Bella._

During Biology, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan (or Bella as she liked to be called) had been texting. Bella had just gotten a cell phone the week before and was slightly obsessed with it (if going over the texting-limit meant 'slightly' obsessed, of course). Edward and Bella spent the entire period texting back and forth, and it wasn't until the very end of the period that their teacher, Mr. Banner, noticed that they weren't paying attention.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, are those cell phones in your hands?" Mr. Banner asked in an icy tone.

"No, of course not." Edward and Bella answered together.

"Then what are you two hiding underneath your desks?"

"Nothing." Bella answered meekly, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

Mr. Banner walked up to the two and held out his hands. Edward and Bella reluctantly gave up their phones to him.

"I'll see you two after class." He said and walked back to the front of the room. The class let out a collective "Oooh!", and Bella turned an even darker shade of crimson.

Edward leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry about it. He's just going to warn us."

Bella nodded and let out a big sigh. _At least Charlie won't find out,_ she thought to herself.

When class was finally over the two walked up to their teacher. Edward walked confidently while helping Bella at the same time. Bella still had the cast on her leg, so Edward carried most of her weight. As soon as they got to their teacher, the red returned to their seemingly permanent spot on Bella's cheeks.

"I normally don't do this, but I'm giving you two a warning, _for now_. You both have A's and pass every test, so I trust you. I'm telling you now though, if I see you doing anything else wrong, whether it's in my class or the hallways, you'll be getting a detention."

"Thank you Mr. Banner," Bella said.

"What about our phones?" Edward asked bluntly afterwards. He could probably live without his, seeing as how he could read minds. But it was Bella he was worried about. You never knew when she would get into trouble, unless you were Alice.

"Oh, yes. I'm giving them back." He said and handed them over, "but don't forget my warning."

Bella and Edward nodded and headed out the door. Edward helped Bella walk to her next class, which happened to be gym.

"Oh, joy! My favorite class," Bella said sarcastically.

"At least you don't have to do anything," Edward said with an amused grin.

"True, you have no idea how happy people are now that I can't play any sports. Although I'd rather write these essays than go to P.E. any day."

The next day

It was after Biology and Edward and Bella were standing in the hall, talking. Edward suddenly leaned over and kissed Bella. Bella instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. A loud cough came from behind them. They separated and looked over to see Mr. Banner glaring at them.

"Detention, tomorrow at 8 a.m.," Mr. Banner said.

"But-" Bella began, but was stopped when he shook his head.

"Nope. I warned you two yesterday and now I have to punish you. Besides, I know both of you are familiar with the strict "No-PDA" rule around here. I'll see you tomorrow." And then he walked away.

"Great. Detention on a Saturday. What am I going to tell Charlie?" Bella said to Edward.

_-------_

_Alice and Rosalie. _

While Bella and Edward had gotten detention for texting in class and kissing in the hall, Alice and Rosalie had gotten in trouble for a completely different reason. You see, on Thursday there was a killer sale at an old warehouse. It was one of those sample sales, where a million girls are getting designer clothes for as cheap as $20. So being the shopaholics they were, they skipped their last two classes and lunch.

Of course the school realized they weren't there. The girls may have been able to dazzle them, but they weren't stupid. Neither of them attended their classes and they didn't go to the office to sign out, so they school was forced to think that they skipped. It was quite a shock to a lot of people, but once they saw the girls in brand new designer clothes the next day, they knew something was up.

So that's how they found themselves in the principles office on Friday.

"This is so _gay_," Rosalie said while looking at her nails. "How could you have not seen this coming?"

"Please, the only thing I saw was those killer deals. Everything after that kind of faded away," Alice replied.

"Whatever. What's the worst thing they can do to us?" Rosalie asked. Alice ignored her, instead choosing to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked excited.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed.

"What'd you see?"

"There's a killer sale on shoes at that warehouse again. Ooh, there were also some nice cashmere sweaters and a _great_ selection of purses." As she said this her eyes lit up.

"Ooh!" Rosalie squealed. "Did they have that new Coach purse I wanted and that new dress from Juicy Couture?"

Alice nodded and Rosalie practically fainted. Just then, the door burst open and the principal walked in. They had only met him once, when they first started here. He was a tall man with gray hair and blue eyes. As he looked at them his eyes glazed over. He quickly snapped out of the daze he was in and sat down.

"I understand that you two left during lunch and didn't tell anyone. Where exactly did you go?"

Alice opened her mouth to respond but Rosalie beat her to it.

"You see, there was a killer sale yesterday. You know those old run-down places, where they always have designer clothes really cheap?" Rosalie asked. The principal looked confused but she ignored him and kept on talking. "Well anyways we went to one yesterday and it was in Seattle, so we left during lunch. They had exactly what we wanted and we got a bunch of things for really cheap. We can afford full price, but they had so many cute things that we _had_ to buy!" Before she could say anymore, Alice covered her mouth.

"So, what's our punishment?"

"Detention at 8 a.m. tomorrow. It seems like you'll be having company too." He said with an evil glint in his eye, that neither girl noticed. "You may go back to class now."

They nodded and headed outside. As soon as they were outside Rosalie turned around to talk to Alice.

"What the hell was that back there and why was I talking so damn much?" She asked.

"I don't know, but that was really weird. I wonder if Jasper and Emmett had anything to do with it," Alice said.

"They better not have, or else Emmett is going to be very horny for a _long_ time. And we are going to miss my dress and purse!" Rosalie whined.

"I'll figure something out," Alice murmured.

_------_

_Emmett and Jasper._

So, Edward and Bella got detention because of texting in class and kissing in the hall, Alice and Rosalie got it for skipping school, but what on earth did Jasper and Emmett do? Why they pulled a senior prank of course! It was probably the best prank that had ever and would ever be pulled. Those pathetic humans had no idea how to pull off a good prank. Jasper and Emmett were pros.

It was Thursday night when they pulled it. You see, the only reason they did it was because they were bored and had nothing to do. It was all Emmett's idea and Jasper didn't want anything to do with it. But Emmett somehow convinced Jasper to help him.

So, that night they found themselves with their principal's car at the gym. Being a vampire came in help. They were able to effortlessly carry the car there and put it in the gym. Once they were done with the car, they decided to go home.

The next morning their principal woke up to find that his car was missing. Jasper and Emmett were outside his house, waiting to see his reaction. When he noticed that his car was gone, he turned purple. Before he started yelling Jasper sent a wave of calm to him. The principal, whose first name was Garry, merely assumed that his ex-wife had taken it. So he walked all the way to school. As soon as Garry was out of sight, they burst out laughing.

"Oh, man, that was hilarious!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Especially when he said 'damn my ex-wife' and walked away," Jasper added.

When the principal, or Garry, walked into the gym and saw his car there, he screamed, cursed his ex-wife,whose name was Roberta, and screamed about the stupid seniors. That would be Jasper's influence again.

Jasper finally left poor Garry alone, but not until the entire school knew what happened. Later that day Emmett and Jasper found themselves in his office. He was looking extremely mad and not even Jasper's "powers" could calm him down.

After an extremely long talk, they were given detention. Garry wasn't even positive that it was them, but he still punished them by giving them detention.

And so that it is how the Cullen's and Bella found themselves in detention on Saturday morning at 8 a.m. They were all armed with big bags full of stuff. Their only supervision was Mr. Banner and the new nurse, Ms. Jones or as she preferred to be called Kitty. Mr. Banner also happened to have the hots for her and Edward even heard him thinking about how he'd like to 'tap that piece of ass'.

So now the 6 teenagers were sitting in a classroom, waiting for their teacher to leave so that the fun could begin. Alice and Rosalie were planning their revenge, Jasper and Emmett were planning some pranks and Edward and Bella were trying to figure out what to do. All of the Cullens were also thinking about a nice game to play with Bella. It was pretty simple. Get Bella and keep her away from everyone else, especially Edward.

* * *

What do you think? It's not exactly that funny right now, but the future chapters will be. Updates won't be often until June, if you want to know why, check out my profile. I'm sorry if their are any mistakes. I was wondering if anyone wanted to edit future chapters, so that there won't be any mistakes. I would ask my normal person, but she does everything else so I'm going to have someone different edit this. Before I forget, this takes place in Twilight, the week after the prom. I'm sorry for any OOC-ness that has happened and will happen. 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

- Alicia

P.S.- (This is the official disclaimer) I don't own Twilight/New Moon or the characters in them.


	2. REALLY IMPORTAMT

Ok, I wasn't planning on putting another note up, but I have to. I deleted the other notes and this one will be to.

I kind of forgot what people said they would take over the story. So if you want to, please tell me. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks.

-Alicia


End file.
